


Bop to the Top

by Akabane_Gakushuu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Gay, Grandmaster is sort of a creep at first, Healthy Relationships, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Orgy, Squirting, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, but trust me, he loves his loki, idk man its just gay men, thor as lesbian icon, what happened b4 thor landed on Sakkar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabane_Gakushuu/pseuds/Akabane_Gakushuu
Summary: Loki finally starts to recover with the Grandmaster's help, but then Thor drops in and both he and the Hulk break the fragile wall he's built since he cast out Odin to Earth. Loki has to then choose between his glorious brother or the man who actually gave a shit about him when he had nothing left.What happened when Loki got yeeted out of the Bifrost by Hela. We all know he fucked his way to the top of Sakkar's lineage, but how? Here's my theory on how this all went down (Like Loki lol).





	Bop to the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I swear this is actually serious and not a bunch of crack. 
> 
> Frostmaster is healthy and the Grandmaster eventually stops being a creep and helps Loki recover, only for Thor to show up again. Yes, there is Thorki, but there isn't any explicit intimacy between them.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!  
> -AG :D

It would be fan- _fucking_ -tastic if Loki could stop ending up in the dirty corners of planets. _It’s all Odin’s fault_ , he groaned to himself.

His noises grew louder as he realized something slimy was dripping between his lips. Curling up on to his aching side, he hefted himself to a sitting position and slapped away the slimy plant growing out of the closest trash pile. He immediately knew where he had fallen, no other planet in the entirety of Yddragisil had clutter this awful…He was on Sakaar, planet of the Unwanted.

 _How poetic that the Unwanted Child banished the other Unwanted Bastard to the planet of unwanted shit,_ Loki sighed. He went to run a hand through his slicked hair, but his fingers tangled in moldy curls. How long had he been unconscious on this pile of trash for _mold_ to grow within his thick hair?

Sakaar is forbidden for Aesir to visit, since time is warped by the Grandmaster to stretch out the life span of the residents of the planet. Years could pass by in what seemed like a week, or seconds slowed down to the speed of days. It screwed with Aesir magic as well, leaving even the most powerful sorcerer unpredictable and defenseless against the reign of the Grandmaster. Which meant _Loki_ was unpredictable and defenseless.

_Loki…was at the mercy of the Grandmaster if he didn’t get off this planet immediately._

The mage didn’t think he had been passed out for that long but the way his stomach churned as he stood gave him an indication that the plant above him had been over him for a good long while. Surely that thing wasn’t poisonous, right? Or else he wouldn’t be awake, right?

 _Wrong._ He groaned as his stomach emptied itself of the teal goo that had collected in throat. He had to turn his back to it, the image causing his stomach to tumble again. A grossly scented burst of wind rumbled past him, stirring thousands of particles of debris, in all directions. Loki stumbled back against the trash, that stupid gooey plant falling on his face. He batted it away as a bright light blinded him from above.

“Don’t move!” Barked a stout woman with a yellow, ball-tipped staff. She stood on a lowering platform for the brightly lit spaceship that had just randomly appeared over Loki. “Or else you’ll be melted!”

Another spaceship followed beside the stout woman’s battleship, a large projection of a wiry haired man appearing between her and Loki. “Topaz…we talked about this. No…No threatening the Melt Stick until they’ve resisted.” The projection tsked in a slow-paced stutter. The woman conceded with visible distaste, lowering her strange staff from pointing at Loki’s chest. The projection of the man turned his mischievous gaze to Loki--shamelessly smirking as he sized up Loki’s tussled appearance. “Why does an Aesir visit Sakaar when it is forbid-?”

“I am not Aesir.” Loki interrupted. “And I have come to serve you, Grandmaster.” Loki’s head spun as he tried to maneuver out of Topaz’s stare through the projection.

The projection chuckled, mirth sprinkling in his eyes like the sequins in his robes. “I like this one, Topaz. Cuff him and make sure he’s not bluffing. I want him in the box when you’re done. None until after dinner.” The Grandmaster’s projections exploding into golden shimmers and the second spaceship flew away, seemingly carrying the real man.

Loki held his hands up as his stare caught the woman’s. “Who are you?” She demanded, pointing the stick a few inches from his chest as she approached him with cuffs. “You say you’re not of Asgard, yet you appear and dress as one.”

“I am Jotunn.” He kept his hands still as she grappled them with power-stripping cuffs.

“So you are even more of a threat, then?” She scoffed, pushing him into the spaceship. “A Frost Giant coming to Sakaar certainly sounds reasonable.” Topaz magnetized his cuffs to the spaceship wall, slapping a small disk on the side of his neck. “Stay still or else you’ll get electrocuted.” She huffed. He squirmed, wriggling to get out of the cuffs. Loki felt an enormous wave of electricity lick up his veins. He couldn’t help the strangled jerk of his head. The electricity suddenly grew in intensity and burned through his neck. He could vaguely hear Topaz’s “I told you,” in the back of his mind.

“Fuck-!” He cursed as the electricity subsided.

“I told you not to move but you moved, so you got punished. It will happen any time you disobey or disrespect the Grandmaster, understand?” He gulped down the fizzled air and nodded reluctantly. “Good,” She flew the ship towards the large city in the south. “You probably will be a prisoner unless he finds you acceptable.”

His eyes narrowed. “Acceptable?”

“For his bed. Surely you Jotunn have heard of the Lovers of the Sakaar?” She smirked at his darkening expression. She taunted again in her rumbling voice. “You may even have the pleasure of being the Champion’s lover.”

Loki wanted to burn her grin from her face with that stupid Melt Stick. “Who is the Champion?”

“Some stupid creature that feeds off rage. It’s quite gory for every battle. The Grandmaster is very proud of how many opponents it has defeated.” She shrugged as she steered the ship into the port next to a massive arena. “We’re here.” Topaz grabbed the Melt Stick and urged him off the ship and through doorways until he was in a glass enclosed viewing box of the arena below.

“So, was Topaz nice? She’s my niece-so like I can’t melt her or anything but like I like to make sure everyone’s having a fun time.” The Grandmaster’s voice carried from off to Loki’s right. The mage jerked to see the wiry man draped over a plush couch against the far wall.

“She…She was very gracious, Grandmaster.” Loki turned on his signature grin, hoping he had not lost the charm he had for Aesir women.

“Gracious? Psst.” The Grandmaster let out a low laugh. “I’ll take that. So…Tell me about yourself! I love new people.”

“Where should I start-“

The wiry man waved blue painted fingernails. “Everything. The name of your pets, lovers, plans for mischief…I want to know it all.” He leered with an entranced grin of a high school girl.

Loki gulped away his rising stomach goo. “I am Loki…Laufeyson of Jotunnheimr. I am-“

Another stretch of the Grandmaster’s leer led to another gulp back of bile. “Laufeyson? Who knew I was so important that Snowman Laufey’s flesh and blood would pay me a visit?!” He grinned. “Are you blue like he was?”

“It is my true skin color, I wear Glamour most of the day.” Loki smiled slightly, trying to hide the queasy grimace that threated to spill forth.

The Grandmaster sat forward, his golden robes loose against his chest. “Can I call you Loki?”

“Of course, Grandmaster.”

“Loki, sweet.” He glanced out the window to the arena. “I don’t think you’re the right choice for my champion…” He trailed off, stroking the tattooed blue strip that marked a pseudo-goatee. “…But you seem perfect for me.”

“Thank you, Grandmaster…” Loki started off, his mind starting to swirl with plans of escape.

“Do you have many enemies?” The question startled the mage out of his mischief. Loki used to only need be careful around the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Now, he’s sure the list cannot be counted on both of his hands.

“A…A few.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want my angel to be the purest virgin around…Although those are fun too. I used to work with the Aesir, you know.” A grin crackled across the Grandmaster’s face.

Loki nodded. “The All-Father would speak of the partnership between Sakaar and Asgard as bedtime stories.”

“Bedtime stories with the All-Father? Wow…were you a concubine?”

“I am his adopted son.” Loki almost lost his solemn tone as the Grandmaster’s eyebrows raised into his freckled forehead. “I was abandoned during the Siege of Winter in Jotunnheimr. Laufey left me to die across the Asgardian fortifications because I was the runt.” Loki sighed. “Odin raised me as his own. I didn’t know of my true parentage until nearly a year ago.”

The grandmaster whistled. “That sucks, kid. Well then, I offer you safe homage here…on the condition we can be friends.”

“Friends? That’s all?”

“Well, duh. I mean what else do I need?” The Grandmaster looked out to the sandy arena with a thought finger on his chin. “Actually…I do need you to go wash up, you smell like the Prisoners-with-jobs.” He rolled up to his sandaled feet by Loki. He grinned, placing a wiry hand on his lower back and pushing him back to the door. Topaz was on the other side of the door. “Take him to my chambers, Topaz. Get all this…junk off him.” He gestured to Loki’s moldy hair and ragged clothes.

She said nothing, her mouth solidifying into a concrete line. Loki wanted to smirk at her, but she still carried that damned wand in her hand! As soon as they were out of earshot Loki spoke cautiously. “So does this mean I’m his bed-mate now?” Once again, she didn’t speak, but the wrinkly corners of her mouth sagged into a smirk. “Oh Norns…” Loki mumbled to the bold tapestries they passed in the winding corridors.

“Here.” She abruptly stopped in front of him. Loki barely managed to screech his strides to avoid tumbling into her. “The Grandmaster has stated he does not want you to have clothes delivered until after dinner. Good luck.” She pressed a glowing button on her handheld remote to his obedience disk, the small gadget popping off his neck and his handcuffs clanking onto the ground. Topaz suddenly shoved him into the open door, it automatically hissing tightly shut in front of her smirk.


End file.
